


Rediscovery

by SilentStudies



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Gore, M/M, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: When the 9 members of E.X.O escapes, they leave behind the three they've presumed dead. After hacking into the lab's system trying to find out what happened to the missing members, what they find horrifies them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the Yeolmydeerest fanfic fest. If you want to check out some more Chanlu fics, you can read more there. I'm posting it here and on AFF. I go by the same username if you're curious. Please enjoy and don't hate me. ;;

Red lights, alarm sounds, and feet pounding on the ground. Sharp inhales, and silent exhales with wide eyes and bloodstained clothes. They are like mice in a maze, all trying to find a way out. Looking over his shoulder, Chanyeol sprints down the hallway, with Baekhyun slightly in front of him. They both slam into the door, but it doesn't open. Feeling the heat in his fingertips, Chanyeol mindlessly uses his ability to create a fire. Catching Baekhyun’s eyes, they both nod in silent agreement. The smell of blood is stagnant in the air.

Chanyeol holds the flame underneath the lock on the door, which is hidden by the handle. Anxiety fills his mind; Chanyeol hears footsteps coming towards them. The noise spurs him on to create a stronger flame. The lock comes off, and Baekhyun immediately pushes the door open. Chanyeol looks behind him to see the rest of his friends sprinting towards the door. Relieved, he also pushes past the door and the memories after that blur. Blood remains stuck to his skin, and fear permanently placed in his heart.

A loud sound wakes Chanyeol up, him sitting up straight after hearing it. Looking around, he sighs in relief at his surroundings. After they had escaped, they took refuge in a city as far as they could walk. They walked for days, but finally managed to come across a city. The police department managed to help them out and found them a place to live together along with food and other necessities. They weren’t concerned about being caught again because they knew the outcome of the damage they’d done to the lab. Despite the security, Chanyeol still feels restless.

Groaning as he walks out of the bedroom, Chanyeol grumbles his way over to the source of the loud sound. When he lays eyes upon the cause of it, Chanyeol immediately feels a massive headache near the back of his head. 

“Baekhyun, what're you doing this early in the morning?”

The robber of sleep looks up with an innocent expression on his face, making Chanyeol snickers in laughter as it shifts to horror. Papers are everywhere, along with burn marks on the wooden dining table. Chanyeol imagines Suho and D.O. strangling him for that later. 

“Well...” Baekhyun starts, “I might've heard a police siren while I was organizing our documents. That caused me to panic, so my power decided to say hello.”

“You know Suho and D.O. are going to be very upset with you, especially if you accidentally burned one of the papers. We need them for the thing we’re going to do today.”

“I know,” Baekhyun sighs as he continues to collect and organize the scattered papers.

Xiumin and Suho go out to exercise every day. Only Baekhyun and Chanyeol saw the true disaster that Baekhyun made. It took another hour for the rest to wake up and for Xiumin and Suho to come back. D.O. was the first person aside from the four awake who could cook well. He woke up to Baekhyun wiping the dining table with Chanyeol brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Ultimately, they cleaned up the mess. No one noticed anything until Xiumin pointed out the burn marks near his side of the table. That brought another round of explanations and an evident amount of yawns.

Today is an important day. All of them buzz with nervous energy, glancing at the clock every few seconds. Not only do they have nervousness, but some have anxiety as well. Today they will be hacking into the lab’s system to find out what happened to their friends. Luhan, Kris, and Tao who all went missing during the experiment. Since then, no one has heard from them, and they all expect the worse. All of them are from a human research project called, “E.X.O.” It is an abbreviation for, “Exaltation of Xenobiotics in Obloquies.” Since all people in the project are obloquies, the government staff had no reservations about it. Chanyeol believes, if the project were revealed, it would be considered one of the horrendous human experiments ever to exist. The fact that they still might have their friends continuing the experiment makes them eager to find them, or their bodies.

When Chen goes into his room, everyone takes it as a sign that it’s time. Suho gathers the documents that Baekhyun almost ruined earlier, and everyone enters the room to find Chen turning on his computer. Due to his power of electricity, he is sensitive to electronics and can control them through the wavelengths they release. This ability helped them significantly with hijacking a cash register to buy them clothing to hide the barcodes on their bodies. He did it naturally while pretending to swipe the credit card, leaning close to the register and charming the girl behind it, irritating almost all members. Except for Lay, because he wasn’t paying attention.

Everyone sits silently, either on a chair, the bed, or floor. Chanyeol sits in a chair near Chen because of his curiosity. Chanyeol, before Luhan disappeared, saw him as a love interest. When they were in the lab, suffering from the testing, he was the one thing that helped him remain sane.

The room is silent, the only sounds either coming from Chen or the computer. Since none of them understand coding or hacking, they all curiously peer over Chen to stare at the screen.

"Can you guys move? You're distracting me," Chen snaps at them after a few minutes of everyone huddling around him.

Wordlessly and disappointedly, they move away from Chen to sit in boredom. Chanyeol restlessly fiddles with his hands, staring at the others with an anxious expression. The room becomes warm, mixed with the use of electricity, the number of people in it, and Chanyeol's ability is acting up. Dragging his feet, he goes out the room to get a bottle of water.

Chanyeol ends up near Chen again, but he doesn't dare to hover over his shoulder again. Apparently, he is close to being able to get inside their system. He's trying to get inside in a way that won't alert them that he hacked into the system. From to profanity spilling from his mouth, and the hitting of cramped hands, Chanyeol assumes it's difficult. Chanyeol sits, amused, in the chair he pulled up next to Chen, sleepily watching him as he creates new words that are vulgar.

Chanyeol startles awake when he hears a scream, jolting in his seat, his eyes fly open in surprise. Sighing in relief when he takes in his surroundings, he sees them crying with joy. The hack was successful, and they had potentially life-threatening information on the computer in front of them.

Now that Chen's job is over, the computer is left to Chanyeol. Chanyeol is an avid gamer, and he forced Chen to teach him how to hack to access easy cash in the game. The lessons eventually led to his expertise in hacking, and he became the second hacker in his group.

Chanyeol sits in Chen's warm chair and observes the screen carefully. They can't take too much time looking around before they'll notice a breach, but Chanyeol needs to make sure he knows where everything is. Chanyeol clicks into files labeled as "Center," gut feeling leading him down this path. Eventually, he comes across a live recording of the "Center," so unreservedly he clicks on it. What he sees makes him shy away from the computer.

A room with white walls, but blood covering most of it. Two bodies are hanging from the ceiling, dangling like puppets. A person is sitting in the middle of all of it, their shoulders shaking either in sadness or hysteria. Chanyeol makes the camera zoom in on that person, no longer caring about detection.

"Luhan..."

Due to Chanyeol's utterance, everyone crowds around the computer. Suho moves the camera to look at the two bodies hanging from the ceiling, still dripping blood. To everyone's horror, the bodies are Kris and Tao. Chanyeol remains still in shock, and he hears people leave the room. 

Suddenly, something in the room changes. The camera zooms out, due to Chanyeol changing the magnification. He sees a rope slowly being lowered down to Luhan, and Luhan stands up to look at it. Chanyeol's stomach twists in fear and desperation; he has no way to save him.

Chanyeol has always been in love with Luhan, from the time he met him in the experiment. With the little time they spent together, usually segregated due to testing, Chanyeol came to know Luhan's personality. When Luhan disappeared, it saddened Chanyeol significantly. The reason they decided to hack into the system was due to Chanyeol's persistence to the subject. Now that he could guess what Luhan is about to do, Chanyeol racks his mind in absolute desperation of something he could do.

The rope is still slowly lowering as Chanyeol takes a quick glance around Chen's room. No one is in there, all of them left to comfort each other away from the thing that brought the sadness. Then Chanyeol gets an idea, a stupidly great idea. He's going to help Luhan escape. Chanyeol knows enough hacking to do it, so it should work.

Cracking his fingers, Chanyeol gets to work. He opens up a secondary window for hacking to the side and makes it as small as he could. Then he starts linking the hacking window to the system they hacked. The window then shows automatized options that he could take, but Chanyeol disregards those. Entering a particular set of keys, the rope in the camera stops lowering and the door to the room Luhan's in opens. Entering another set of keys, the power to the lab is shut off. Chanyeol watches in satisfaction as he sees Luhan flee outside of the room. The scientists don't have actual people in the lab, only occasionally. That means that their security is all based on their programming in the system. So when Chanyeol shuts it down, it provides Luhan a guaranteed way out.

Chanyeol storms out of the room with a satisfied smile he grabs his jacket and tells Chen to watch over the computer. He has someone important to pick up.


End file.
